The Perfect Family
by Stucky's-Best-Girl
Summary: Reid gets caught in another anthrax attack but this time his wife has an argument with Hotch


**This is set similar to the episode Amplification, I decided to write it after watching said episode for the third time in a row and bursting out into tears for the third time in a row.**

* * *

She sat in her office worried, a curly haired raven, she was going through case files related to their current case, there was another anthrax attack, this time killing forty two people, they tried the cure they found on the last case but it didn't work, there were two survivors remaining, her grey eyes filled with worry as she saw what happened to the people from the last case like this that Spencer and the team worked on, Spencer and Morgan had went to check out a lab where a possible suspect worked as a bio-geneticist and Rossi and JJ had gone to check out his apartment. Her phone rang snapping her out of her daze.

"Dr. Jessica Reid," she answered

"Jessie?" Spencer held back a cough

"Spence, what's wrong?" her eyes got large as her voice filled with worry, he was fine when they left to check out the lab

"I...*cough*...I just wanted to let you know that, n-no matter what happens to me, I -I love you, and I love the kids, and-" she cut him off as he tried to pass off his coughs as clearing his throat

"Spence, what's going on?"

"I walked into a lab,"

"And what happened?"

"It was contaminated with anthrax, I-I got infected, but I'm calling to let you know, no matter what happens to me today-"

"Nothing is going to happen to you, you took Cipro, and a dose of the cure from the previous attack, you're going to be fine,"

"We don't know that for sure-"

"You have to stop being so negative, I'm coming over there now, you're going to be alright and it's the end of this discussion," she said before hanging up, she grabbed her gun, badge and coat and was out the door into the bullpen and on her way to the elevator, she was just about to push the button for the elevator when a hand stopped her, she looked up and saw Hotch standing there, his face straight as always,

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the lab where Spence and Morgan are,"

"No you're not, we're already down one agent we can't afford to lose another,"

"We are not going to lose him, and I _am_ going there no matter what the circumstances are,"

"Jessie you can't go down there,"

"How can you expect me to just sit here, going through case files seeing what happened to other people when I know it's happening to my husband Hotch," she said tears welling up in her eyes

"We need you to keep calm and remain here right now,"

"Well I can't!" she shouted earning the attention of every soldier and scientist in the bullpen "I can't just stay here, knowing that my husband, the father of my children, and the man I love is out there in trouble and dying. My kids are at home right now, waiting for mommy and daddy to come back home after catching the bad guy, waiting for _both_ their parents to tell them a bedtime story about how they caught the bad guy, now tell me Hotch, how can I do that if their father is dead, how do I explain to a pair of three year old's that their father is dead because their uncle Aaron wouldn't let mommy go and help, how?" tears were now running down her face, as the others looked on with sympathy

"Jessie listen to me-"

"No you listen to me! I am going down there, and I am going to make sure that my husband is safe, and I don't care what the consequences are,"

"We can't afford being down another agent,"

"Well then I guess you won't," she said reaching into her pocket for her badge, she pulled off her gun holster and badge and placed them into Hotch's hand, she pushed the button to the elevator, got in when it opened and left everyone else there standing speechless

* * *

She sat there talking to Morgan as they waited for Spencer to wake up, he dug into a lime flavored jello cup trying to cheer her up by sticking out his green tongue

"He'll be alright," she whispered softly to herself

"Hey, don't you worry your pretty little head, he is gonna be alright, he might look scrawny and weak, but if anything, he's a fighter," Morgan said as footsteps approached the room, Garcia entered with two children, one boy the split image of Spencer and a little girl a perfect replica of Jessie

"Mommy!" they both cheered running toward them

"Shhh, daddy's napping," she said scooping the children up into her arms

"Wat wong wit him?" the little girl asked looking at her sleeping father's chest rising and dropping slowly

"You know those bad guys mommy and daddy catch and lock away?"

"Mhm?"

"Well one of them got daddy," she said as the children let out small gasps "But he's fine now,"

"And the bad man, wat happen to the bad man,"

"Uncle Aaron and uncle Morgan found him and locked him up," she said as they heard a small cough from the bed followed by

"Are you eating my jello? Again?" in a hoarse voice, they looked over at the bed where Spencer was propped up on his elbows

"Hey kid, I'll leave you two alone," he said as the kids cheered "Daddy!" and ran toward the bed

"Daddy guess what," the little boy said, excitedly as Jessie placed him on the bed next to his father

"What?"

"I made a baged like yours today, with Josie, she so cool she show us how to paint wit owr hands," the little boy said showing his red stained hands and a small badge made out of cardboard and painted yellow

"And she say she gonna teach me how to make cookies and she showed me how to write letters and numbers," the little girl said proudly

"Wow that's great!" Spencer exclaimed cheerfully as Jessie watched her children and her husband interact from a corner with a small smile "Jess?" he asked snapping her out of her daze "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking," she said walking over to the bed

"About?"

"How our family could be more perfect, and I know once way," she said perching herself on the edge of the bed

"And what would that be?" she leaned over and whispered something in his ear causing his face to light up "Really?"

"Mhm,"

"What mommy?" the little brunette boy asked

"You guys are gonna get a little brother or a little sister soon,"

"Yay!" the kids cheered


End file.
